


Invested

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry returns from an assignment early and wants to surprise Ginny. Fluff ensues. :) Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Invested

Harry had been on a two-week undercover case to bring in a wannabe Riddle gaining traction. He and Ron had not only had zero outside contact, Harry had missed Ginny's final match of the season and also missed her first week off. His hope was to surprise her with his return a day earlier than expected, so he snuck quietly into her apartment in Wales and shut the door behind him with the stealth of a well-trained Auror. The flats provided by the team aren't much more than studios with a large closet, but he sort of likes that no matter where they are in the flat they can see and talk to each other. Ginny's place feels like her and Harry loves that.

Harry looks towards the bed on the far side of a decorative divider that has offered much more fun than he ever expected when he helped her bring it in. The bed is unmade and empty, which causes him to worry until he sees the bathroom light on and hears the faucet turn.

Smiling he considers his options. Part of him feels like sneaking up to the bathroom and surprising her when she walks out, while part of him says he ought to knock and announce himself. But before he can decide Ginny walks out of the bathroom and shouts in surprise.

"Bloody prat!" She's glaring at him and clutching her chest with one hand, the other propping her up against the doorframe. Her loose tank top is low cut and her jersey shorts are just long enough to be considered shorts and not underwear. Harry's seen Ginny in her PJs and less multiple times but he's so caught off guard and it's been so long since he's seen her at all that he's staring like a teenage idiot and not like the man who's been dating this woman for just over two years. He's gawking and doesn't notice the quirk in Ginny's brow; he's too caught up with the delicious smirk that starts to touch her lips and the way her clenched fist has softened over her chest just so. He's enthralled, lost in her image.

"I'd tell you to take a picture but I really don't want it getting out." Ginny chuckles causing Harry to start from her spell.

"Why take a picture when the real thing is right here?" He smiles and in a few long strides, he's right in front of her. Harry brings his hand to her face and gently tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is the reality really better than your dreams?" Ginny pokes his chest to emphasize her comment and lets her finger slide down his t-shirt, stopping just above his stomach.

Harry shivers at her touch. "Blows them away actually," His voice is low and Ginny's hand involuntarily softens to caress his chest. Being an Auror's girlfriend certainly has its perks.

"My boyfriend isn't supposed to be back for another day," Ginny says softly, stepping closer so they're bodies are almost touching.

Harry breathes in her intoxicating scent and places his hands on her hips. "That sounds like an invitation." His voice almost a growl in that way that tells her he wants her.

Ginny smirks and places her other hand on his chest. "Then at least we know your ears still work."

Harry chuckles and pulls her body into him, reveling in how much he loves the feeling of her against him. "I think I'm going to take full advantage of that Miss."

And then his lips crash into hers and her arms snake around his neck, hands spearing through his hair, as one of his hands holds her as close as he can and the other is tangled in her red trusses.

"Merlin I missed you!" Ginny breathes as he picks her up and moves them to her bed.

Harry responds by kissing her neck at her favorite spot, words seeming too minimal to express how much he missed her during the assignment. As she purrs her approval her hands find the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. Her eyes land on his shoulder, and a silvery mark that runs along his shoulder to his collarbone. Ginny's face becomes calculating and she pushes herself up on her elbows.

"This better be because you caught the guy." She says eyeing the scar, her eyes involuntarily moving to the one over his chest and the one on his forehead.

Harry sighs. He had hoped she wouldn't notice until after they'd had some time to get reacquainted, but he knows his fiery girlfriend better than that.

"It is, sort of." He says looking away. Ginny's gaze is penetrating and Harry suddenly feels a lot of sympathy for their future children if she ever agrees to marry him. Knowing that she's not going to budge until she has an explanation Harry sits up and takes her hand.

"We caught the guy, but today is when we were supposed to catch him. Ron and I were watching him yesterday and he was drinking with a couple of his cronies. They were pretty far gone and they started telling stories about what they'd do when they took over. Ron and I got a bit upset about some of their ideas and we let our anger get away from us. We attacked and arrested them there instead of waiting for today."

Ginny laughed. "What on earth were they talking about that both you and Ron lost it?"

Harry took a shuddering breath and looked away. "The things they had in store for you and Hermione."

It was quiet for a moment as Harry pushed away the memory of horror and rage as he and Ron burst through the door to the cottage and descended upon the bastards behind it.

Then her small hand squeezed his and Ginny moved to be sitting on his lap, looking into his green eyes she smiled.

"Thank you," She kissed his chin, "For always being there," His left cheek, "For always coming home," His right cheek, "And for being the absolute best man I know." Her kiss to his lips was soft, warm, reassuring. It was slower than the ravenous pace that had been there moments before, more intimate, more invested.

"I love you!" Harry whispered as they broke apart momentarily.

"I love you too!" Ginny smiled as she recaught his lips in hers. Then her smile broke wickedly across her face and she murmured against him, "But I definitely do not love the amount of clothing we have on right now."

Ginny felt Harry's smirk against her lips, "What about the boyfriend who's not supposed to be home until tomorrow?"

"I'm over that guy. You are definitely more committed." She placed breathy kisses on his neck and jawline and laughed a silvery laugh as Harry's breath hitched and his hands gripped the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 9-29-17. Corrected spelling and grammar issues.


End file.
